Don't Walk Away
by kalobuko
Summary: RPxHY A dream sequence. Songfic. Mushy, smushy and sappy!


dontwalkaway

*NOTE: This is a symbolistic dream sequence fic-thing. Whose dream? Your choice.*   
  
Don't Walk Away  
song by: Sherri Jongeward  
  


It's in your eyes  
It's in your silence  
The way that you hide  
With no place to smile  


  
She could see him. Those blue eyes. His silence. His posture, the way he stared into the nothingness that surrounded everything there. She saw him, and yet she didn't see the real him. Only the hard outer shell that hid his true self. The shredded remains of the person he used to be.   
  


I'm standing alone even when I'm beside you  
Inside we know  
This is where you belong  
don't walk away (x3)  


  
Every time she reached out to him, he seemed to be nothing more than a hologram. Her fingers passed through his arm as she tried to touch him. Not once did his eyes find hers. Relena walked around his image. She paused to watch him. Yes, he was alive. And he was a real. Relena saw him blink, watched his chest rise and fall with his constant breathing. Perhaps he didn't care enough to see or notice her.   
  


Cause I can almost see you standing there  
With arms opened wide he'll call you near  
And forever he'll dry your eyes  
Forever beyond these skies  


  
Relena again tried to touch him. She reached over to run her fingers through his hair, but once more she was only reaching into blank space. Heero blinked as she moved to the front of him. She looked into his eyes, though they didn't see her, and she cried. Then, as she moved her hands to wipe the salty droplets away, he looked down and to the right. Relena followed his gaze, to nothing but floor, then she saw his eyes. They looked sad instead of being blank and emotionless.  
  


Can I lend you my hand  
My shoulder to cry on  
I'll give you my heart  
It's yours anyway  
Just don't walk away  
don't walk away (x2)  


  
A bit frustrated that she couldn't touch him or make her presence known, Relena tired to see what he was feeling through his eyes. They didn't say much, but she could tell that the perfect solider was feeling pain. Relena's chest started hurting, and when Heero looked forward again, his blue eyes seemed to actually meet hers.  
  


Cause I can almost see you standing there  
With arms open wide he'll call you near  
And forever he'll dry your eyes  
Forever beyond these skies  


  
she said, her hands trembling as she stood before him. Please, stop leaving me. You're dying inside, I know it. Please let me help you.  
When she spoke, her voice frail and hoarse from tears sliding down her cheeks, Heero blinked hard. His stature seemed to lessen, and he looked sad again. Not only in his eyes, but in his expression. Through her clouded eyes, Relena could see him break down. Maybe he could hear her.   
she begged, her hand seeking the warmth of his face. It was met only by cold air again. Heero please. I'm right here. Can't you see me? I'm right here, Heero.  
  


Cause I can almost see you standing there  
With arms open wide he'll call you near  
And forever he'll dry every tear from your eyes  
Forever beyond these skies  
Forever beyond these skies  
Forever  
Beyond these skies   


  
He closed his eyes, and pleaded that she would be there. And when he opened them, he saw her. Standing right in front of him, crying. Heero automatically wrapped his arms around her. Drawing her close against his chest, he buried his face in her hair and felt her gasp within his arms.  
he said. I'm sorry.  
Her hands slid to his back to pull herself even closer. Will you stay with me?  
I don't want to hurt you, he told her.  
She shook her head. What really hurts is to see you leave. To see you die inside.  
Heero was silent, but kept her as close to him as possible. Relishing her scent, her arms, her love.   
she said. Heero, I love you too much to watch you slowly drift away. I want to have you live. To live the life you should have! Heero...  
he tightened his grip. Can you be strong for me?  
  
Stay strong for me, he told her. And I'll stay strong for you. I don't want to do anything to cause you any pain. So I can't stay with you. But I can promise you that if you trust in me, I'll remember what life's worth living for.  
She nodded, tears still falling. Okay. But I still want to see you.  
he breathed. I guess we could schedule time to dance every now and then.  
I'd like that, she smiled. But Heero, could you visit me? Really. I'd like to remember what I'm living for, too.  
he assured her by rubbing his hands over her back. I will.  
Thank you Heero.  
he pulled back to see her face. He wiped away her tears and smiled. Thank you, Relena.  
  
The End  
  
kalobuko ~ Casey Lou  
  



End file.
